


Alive

by Writinginstardust



Series: Tumblr Kiss Prompts [1]
Category: The Illuminae Files - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: 2nd person POV, Angst and Fluff, Crying, F/M, Kissing, angsty kisses, but I did, idk why I wrote literally just this one fic in 2nd person tbh, reunion kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Kiss Prompt 11: “I almost lost you” kissThe battle of Kerenza is over and you're looking for Ezra, praying he's survived the crash. He did. And now you're never letting him go again.





	Alive

“(Y/N)!” The yell caused you to stop in your tracks in the middle of the rubble-covered street. You spun on your heel, turning back the way you’d come from, and locked eyes with the boy you’d been searching for.

“Ezra?” The exhaled breath that carried his name hung as mist barely an inch from your parted lips. There was no way he’d heard but it didn’t matter. He jogged towards you, becoming more real with every moment and every step.

You found yourself running towards him without making a conscious choice, the pull of his presence driving you forward until your body collided with his. His arms were tight around you, his warmth enveloping you and thawing the icy slither of hopelessness that had lodged in your heart. Your lips crashed together, moving with desperation as you clung to him. You weren’t going to risk him slipping away from you. Not again.

The kiss was broken with a breathless gasp as you heaved air back into your lungs. Your forehead rested against his, lips hovering an inch away as you breathed him in and gently ran your fingers across his cheeks, thumbs brushing the lips you’d just kissed and mapping every detail of his face. A face you’d been scared you wouldn’t get to see again.

“You’re alive…” your voice was shaky and weak, tears filling your eyes as relief rushed through your body, driving out the lingering fear now you knew for sure. His arms tightened around you, pressing you so close you weren’t even sure where you ended and he began. 

“You’re alive.” You repeated, surer now as a small smile graced your lips and your eyes finally fluttered open to lock with his, confident he was truly there with you now. He grinned back, exhausted but elated all the same.

“I’m alive,” he confirmed, tilting his head to press his lips against yours again in a kiss he’d intended to be short and sweet but quickly intensified. His tongue slipped into your mouth and he moaned softly as you gave his hair a light tug. You were still crying and the kiss was messy, wet, and salty from it, but neither of you cared. It wasn’t perfect but that only made it more definitely real. Once again you broke apart panting and buried your face in the crook of his neck.

“I thought I lost you, Ez,” you mumbled against the soft material of his flight suit. He pulled back slightly and tilted your head up so he could meet your eyes.

“You will _never_ lose me. I promise.” The intensity in his gaze made you believe it, no matter how impossible the promise might prove to be. You smiled and nodded. Neither of you could know what the future held but at least now you both had the chance to find out. Together.


End file.
